


New addition

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Giving Birth, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, One Big Happy Family, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: It's a lovely quiet day in the Mikoshiba household, until it isn't.





	New addition

**Author's Note:**

> Another update? So soon? Well it's results day for me tomorrow and writing this was the only thing keeping my mind off it! I'm absolutely bricking it >_<
> 
> I'm also celebrating, as I began this series exactly a year ago. I've had so much support so I'd just like to thank everyone that has read any of my fics and continues to, as well as those that have given me inspiration, it is all greatly appreciated. Anyways, here's a new part, hope you all enjoy!!

Steam filled the room, a gentle aroma coming from the candles which were dimly lighting the room. A small tune was being hummed by the omega sat between his legs as water sloshed gently against the sides of the bath. The alpha let out a content sigh; his omega was happy and relaxed which meant he could be too.

"What song is that?" He asked softly, hearing the other stop, his head tilting up slightly so he could look at his alpha from where he was leaning back against his chest.

"It's a nursery rhyme my mum used to sing to me when I was little." He replied with a small smile. "I can't remember what it's called though."

"Well you'll be able to sing it to this little one very soon." The alpha hummed, pressing his lips to the omega's neck, hearing him whimper before he began to giggle as the other blew a raspberry against his skin.

"Seijuro." He laughed, lacing a hand in the man's hair and tugging on it lightly. The alpha stopped, his hands moving around to the front of the omega and coming to rest on his large belly. Kisumi was now looking ready to burst, his due date being less than a week away.

"Baby's very active today." He murmured gently, feeling small kicks coming from the other's belly. The omega hummed in agreement, leaning his full weight back on his mate. 

Seijuro buried his nose into Kisumi's hair, inhaling deeply as he let his eyes slip shut. His hands were rubbing soothing circles now, hearing the omega begin to purr happily.

He continued this for a few minutes, the other's head coming back to rest against his shoulder, eyes shutting drowsily, before he was suddenly jolting and sitting up a little. Sejuro had realised his hand had moved a little too high and accidentally bumped against one of the omega's breasts which were extremely sensitive and sore.

"Sorry darling." He soothed apologetically, the other leaning back into him and settling again. "Are they really that sore? I barely even touched them." Kisumi gave a small nod, biting at his lip, not the the alpha could see. "Maybe they need a little bit of attention." He suggested, bringing his hands to cup the undersides of them, feeling his mate wince at even the slightest contact. "I could empty them a bit if you need." Kisumi rolled his eyes. Seijuro said it as if he were doing a selfless act, when in reality he knew how much the alpha enjoyed his milk.

"Don't say it as if you're doing something selfless." He teased, hearing the man let out a soft chuckle.

"Fine, you got me." He murmured. "But it tastes so sweet and creamy and I love your reactions, you get so embarrassed yet aroused." His fingers moved quickly up to his nipples, squeezing them tightly. Kisumi squeaked.

"Hey, hey, not in the bath." He scolded, smacking the alpha's hands away. "If you get milk in the bath then it will have been pointless getting in here, we'll just have to wash again."

"That's fine by me." Seijuro chuckled, kissing the omega's neck again.

"Well it's not fine by me." He quipped. "At least wait until we're in the bedroom."

"Oh so you are going to let me." The alpha grinned widely.

"I didn't say that." The omega sighed.

"Yes you did." He smirked.

"Did not."

"Did." 

"Not." Kisumi turned his head with a furrowed brow, suddenly feeling Seijuro's lips pressing against his, tongue firmly pushing into his mouth.

"Did." Seijuro muttered against his lips, seeing the omega roll his eyes and sigh, clearly defeated. "Come on then, we've been in here long enough."

The alpha began to move, Kisumi sitting up so he could get out. He moved quickly to get a towel, the omega watching him go, his body dripping with water that cascaded off every muscle. He couldn't help but admire the alpha, all toned and defined muscles. Seijuro caught him staring when he turned around, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"What are you doing Kisumi?" He asked teasingly.

"Just admiring." He answered truthfully. "You've got a very nice bum." The alpha laughed, walking over to help his mate out of the bath, steadying him as he stepped out then helping him dry off as well.

He pulled his underwear back on, holding the omega's dressing gown up and helping him slip it into him before tying the front for him as well.

"Let's go get you sorted out darling." He hummed, taking the other's hand in his own and leading him out of the bathroom, down the corridor and to their bedroom, Kisumi waddling the whole way back. The omega had been finding moving around much harder as he had got larger and larger. In the past month he had been mostly confined to his bed, occasionally leaving for baths or to spend time with the Mikoshibas in the drawing room, Seijuro wouldn't let him do anything too strenuous anyway.

The alpha shut the door softly behind them, guiding his omega over to the bed and helping him to get comfortable on his back, fluffing the pillows for him when he asked.

"Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?" He asked attentively, seeing the other give him a small smile.

"I'm fine Seijuro, thank you." He replied. The alpha gave him a smile as well, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead.

Kisumi looked up at him, seeing him smirking as he pulled away. Before the omega knew what was happening, Seijuro was in between his legs and tugging at the tie on his dressing gown, trying to get it undone.

"Seijuro, what are you doing?" He asked with a sigh, already having a good idea of what his alpha was thinking.

"I believe I won the argument in the bathroom." He answered proudly, seeing Kisumi scowl then sigh, not saying anything further.

Seijuro took that as an all clear so he continued undoing the knot, slowly opening the dressing gown when he had got it undone, ogling the omega's body as it was revealed.

He smoothed his hands across his mate's belly, hearing him let out a relaxed hum. He then trailed them up gradually, movements slow so as not to startle the omega. He flinched slightly as the alpha came to cup his breasts again; they really must've been sore.

He rolled them gently in his hands, Kisumi letting out a small almost inaudible whimper. Seijuro licked his lips, flicking his thumbs across the omega's nipples, watching as he bit his lower lip to stop anymore noises from escaping. The alpha was thorough with his massaging, making sure to reach every piece of skin.

"Oh look at that, you're leaking a little." Seijuro murmured teasingly, seeing the omega's eyes open slowly and look down to where there was a small droplet leaking from his nipple.

"It because you're squeezing them too hard." He sighed.

"I didn't touch you're nipples." The other retorted.

"Doesn't matter , it'll still come out if you squeeze them." He replied, seeing the alpha's eyes slightly light up.

"Oh really." He said slyly, watching the omega roll his eyes.

"I shouldn't have told you that." Kisumi muttered.

"Too late now." The alpha chuckled, giving the omega's breasts another harder squeeze, hearing him whimper again as a small stream projected from his nipples.

Seijuro gave him a hungry look, licking his lips as he leaned down and latched onto the omega's nipple, closing his teeth around the hard nub, hearing the other gasp sharply.

Kisumi felt the small scrape across his sensitive skin, sending tingles through his whole body. The alpha was still squeezing his breasts and the omega let out a whine as he began to suck as well, drawing his milk out of him.

Seijuro himself was humming contently, staring up at his mate hotly, tongue occasionally flicking across his hardened nub to make sure he didn't miss any of the creamy liquid that was setting his nerves on fire; the omega's milk was so sweet and delicious, everything he had been expecting.

Kisumi was mewling and whimpering continuously, wrapping his legs tightly around the alpha's lower back and wrapping his fingers in the man's hair.

"Is that feeling better already darling?" He asked with a smirk, feeling the omega pushing at the back of his head, forcing him back down to lavish attention on his nipples again.

"Wipe that smug look of your face and empty me." He gritted, still seeing the alpha's small smirk as he wrapped his lips back around the omega's nipple, who immediately began to push his chest up into the other's mouth.

Kisumi could feel himself beginning to produce slick and if Seijuro continued, it would end up leaking down his thighs in no time. He bit at his lip, eyes slipping shut as he pressed his hips into the alpha, grinding his small cock against the man's stomach.

"Seijuro." He whimpered. "Please fuck me." He heard the man let out a heavy sigh.

"Darling, you know I'd love to, but I can't, I told my father I'd go and speak with him once we'd had our bath." He explained.

"Can't he wait, I'm sure he'd understand." Kisumi murmured, giving the other an overly seductive look as he wrapped his legs tighter around him, not wanting him to leave.

"It's important, it's about his business." Seijuro replied. He saw his omega pout,  using the best puppy eyes he could to try and get what he wanted. "When I'm finished we can, I promise." He said insistently. Kisumi let out a small sigh but nodded.

"Fine." He hummed. "But you're not just leaving me all alone in here, help me to the drawing room first."

"Sure thing." The alpha said, first going to get himself dressed into suit, attempting to tie his bow tie then looking over to Kisumi sheepishly.

"Kisumi." He said, voice small as the omega quirked an eyebrow at him before rolling his eyes and moving over to him, beginning to do up the bow tie for him.

"Honestly you're useless." He said fondly with a small chuckle. "I can't believe at your age you still can't do this."

"It's hard, my fingers always get all tangled in it." He sighed

"That's because you've got fat sausage fingers." Kisumi quipped.

"Oh yeah, well you're not complaining that they're too fat when they're stuck up your arse." The alpha retorted, seeing the omega's eyes quickly dart away, a light blush on his cheeks. 

"Touché." He said, tightening the bow and taking a step back.

"Now, what do you want to wear today?" Seijuro asked, walking over to the wardrobe.

"Something comfortable." The omega answered matter of factly.

"A wrap dress then?" The man questioned.

"You're learning." Kisumi giggled.

"I'm trying hard." He answered with a laugh, pulling a hanger from the wardrobe.

"And that's my favourite one." He said, looking at the dress. 

"I know." Seijuro said proudly.

"Do you really?" Kisumi questioned skeptically. "Lucky guess?"

"Yup." The alpha laughed. "I just like this colour on you." He walked over to his omega, sliding his dressing gown off his arms before helping him into the dress. "Beautiful." He hummed, giving the other a quick kiss, before leaning down and placing his hands on either side of the omega's belly, pressing a kiss against the bump. "Both of you."

Kisumi smiled at his as he stood back up, seeing the alpha offer him his arm, which he took gratefully, linking his own through it.

"Let's go." The omega chirped. The two of them walked side by side slowly down the corridor. Seijuro opened the door for his mate when they reached the drawing room, the other giving him a small smile as he walked past. "Thanks darling." He purred, casting his gaze into the room, seeing Momo and Nitori sat on one sofa and Rin and Sousuke sat on the opposite one.

"Rin." The omega called excitedly.

"Kisumi." The alpha looked up and smiled as he saw the omega, getting up himself and going over to the other, trying his best to give him a hug with the bump in the way and instead settling for a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh my god, look at you, you look like you're about to pop." He exclaimed, staring down at the omega's large belly.

"It's good to see you too Rin." Kisumi chuckled.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners, I've just not seen you in like a month, I didn't think you'd grow much bigger." He explained, leading the omega over to the sofa he had previously been sat on with Sousuke, seeing the other give Seijuro a small wave over his shoulder, the alpha then leaving the room. "So how've you been?"

"I've been good." Kisumi answered. "Just about ready for this little one to get out of me."

"It does look a bit uncomfortable." Rin agreed, feeling the back of the sofa cushions dip as Sousuke crossed his arms and leaned on them. Kisumi smiled as the butler ran his hand through the other's hair, lightly scratching at his scalp, hearing his mate hum happily.

"And how have you two been?" He asked, seeing Rin look back at his alpha with a small smile.

"You see me everyday Kisumi." Sousuke replied, seeing the omega roll his eyes.

"You know what I mean." He retorted. "How are you two, like together, as a couple?" Rin looked to his alpha again, seeing the other smiling at him fondly.

"We're great, we've been making up for lost time." He grinned.

"I'll bet you have." Kisumi smirked, Rin giving him a wink.

"Sousuke's been very attentive." He answered, giving his alpha a small scratch under his chin.

"Of course I have." The other said. Rin let out a small laugh, eyes turning back to the omega, his face dropping slightly as they did.

"Um, Kisumi, I think you might be..." The alpha began, pulling a face as he tried to think of the word and instead pointing to what he meant. "Leaking."

The other looked down seeing two small wet patches on his dress where his nipples were pressing against the fabric.

"Oh shit." He murmured to himself. This had been happening more and more recently. "Seijuro is also very attentive." He explained, seeing Rin grin.

"Oh really, now that doesn't surprise me." He hummed. "Looks like he didn't quite finish the job today though."

"He had to go speak with his father." The other replied.

"Surely you should come before anything." Rin said thoughtfully.

"Well you tell him that, he wouldn't listen to me when I did." The omega answered with a pout. Rin gave him a small smile that turned devilish as he reached a hand out fingers pinching the hard nub through his dress and squeezing hard, hearing the omega gasp as the wet patch grew.

"Rin." He whimpered pathetically.

"Rin you really shouldn't play with his body like that, you know he's sensitive." Sousuke chided. The younger huffed out a chuckle but stopped abruptly as he heard the patter of liquid hitting the wooden floor. He looked over, seeing the omega who appeared shocked, shuffling to one side on the sofa, seeing a large wet patch he had left in the middle off the cushion as well as his dress being soaked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise it'd get you that horny and wet, I should've know, I mean, your hormones are all over the place." Rin apologised, suddenly seeing Kisumi grip at the area around his waist.

"Fuck." He groaned heavily, eyes slowly coming up to meet Rin's, the alpha's face a picture of confusion.

"The baby." Sousuke said slowly, his voice nearly a whisper as he realised what was happening.. "His water broke."

"What?" Rin asked rapidly.

"The baby's coming." He explained further.

"Shit, what do we do?" The younger alpha asked frantically.

"What's going on over there?" They heard Momo ask, the boy looking slightly taken aback when the other two looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Kisumi's gone into labour." Sousuke replied, calmly as ever.

"What?" Momo asked in disbelief. "Well what do we do?"

"You can go and get Seijuro, he should be with your father." The butler instructed. "Rin, can you carry him to his bedroom?"

"I can try." The other replied unsurely. 

"Nitori can you go with Rin?" The maid nodded quickly, standing and moving over to the other omega.

"I'll go and call Kazuki." Sousuke said.

"Don't we need a midwife?" Rin asked.

"Kazuki can deliver babies as well, plus he'll get to us much quicker as we're pretty much his highest priority." He explained. "Now hurry up everyone, we don't have time to spare." He urged, watching as everyone got up and actually obeyed his instructions. He then left himself to go and call Kazuki.

"Come on Kisumi." Rin urged, helping to omega to stand. The other leaned on him heavily, letting out a sigh. "I don't think I'll be able to lift you, can you walk?"

"I think so." Kisumi murmured. Rin walked with him, the omega taking small, slow steps, cradling his belly all the while.

It took them a while but they finally made it back to the omega's bedroom, Rin helping him to lie down so that he was comfortable.

"Do you need anything Kisumi?" Nitori asked.

"Some water would be great." He answered, voice sounding strained. The maid gave a small nod, scurrying off quickly to the kitchen.

Rin sat on the side of the bed, placing a hand on Kisumi's forehead and brushing his hair out of his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Uncomfortable, in pain." He sighed. "And my clothes are still soaking."

"Oh right, let me help you." The alpha said soothingly, undoing the tie on his dress and opening it. He helped the omega sit up, taking it off his shoulders and arms, then lifting his hips to pull the fabric out from underneath him. "Is that better?"

"A little." Kisumi nodded. "Thank you." The door opened slowly, Nitori carrying a glass of water.

"Here you go Kisumi." He muttered, handing him the glass and taking it back off him once he had had a drink.

"Thank you Nitori." He breathed, letting his head fall back against the pillows. "Will you come closer?" The maid cocked his head but sat on the bed next to the other omega. "Your scent is soothing." He explained, taking the maid's hand in his own and blushing slightly in embarrassment.

The door was suddenly being swung open much harder than the last time, Sousuke stepping in and closing it quickly behind him

"Kazuki said he'd be here as soon as he could, he's in the city at the moment so it could take him up to an hour to get here depending on his current patient." He announced. "He said we shouldn't worry too much, labour can last for hours, we just need to keep an eye on how often his contractions are, but he said he should be here far before the birth, hopefully."

"Well that's good to hear." Rin murmured. Just as he said that Kisumi let out a low groan, gripping Nitori's hand hard. The maid whimpered.

"Kisumi, let go of his hand." Sousuke said, helping to unlock the omega's tight grip from Nitori's hand. As soon as he had the door was slamming open again, a wide-eyed and bewildered looking Seijuro at the door with Momo right behind him.

At this moment the omega's groan turned into a scream, his hands once again moving to his belly.

"Kisumi." Seijuro exclaimed, rushing over to his omega's side and gripping his hand in place of Nitori's. "How are you darling?"

"Fuck." He gritted, squeezing his alpha's hand harder. "You fuck, you did this to me." He was breathing heavily after he said it, finally relaxing back into the bed.

"I-I'm sorry?" Seijuro apologised.

"How long ago was it since his last contraction?" Sousuke asked quickly.

"I don't know, about twenty minutes ago." Rin replied.

"Hm, that's quite soon." Sousuke muttered. "It's a good thing Kazuki is getting here soon."

"What do we do until then?" Seijuro asked.

"We wait and make Kisumi as comfortable as possible." The butler suggested, seeing the other alpha worrying at his lower lip. He moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll all be okay."

 

***************

 

"When is Kazuki getting here." Seijuro asked urgently, wincing as Kisumi gripped his hand again, with a strength he didn't know the omega had.

"I don't know, it's been way past an hour, he must've got caught up with his patient." Rin sighed. "How often are his contractions?"

"Every five minutes." The other answered, hearing the omega crying out and looking at him with worry. 

The door was being opened quickly, Nitori poking his head around before stepping in and breathing heavily, evidently showing that he had rushed here.

"He's here." The maid breathed. "He and Sousuke should be up in a second."

"Thank god." Seijuro murmured, soothingly running his hands through the omega's hair, his forehead beginning to feel sweaty. "You're going to be alright darling, Kazuki is here now." He murmured softly.

Within a few minutes Kazuki and Sousuke were in the bedroom, Kazuki carrying a bag, dropping it down at the foot of the bed.

"Kisumi, how are you doing?" He asked, seeing the omega upturn his lips.

"Shit." He spat as if the answer weren't obvious enough.

"Good to see you're keeping your composure." The doctor quipped, the other narrowing his eyes, going to speak but instead groaning loudly; another contraction. "How often are his contractions?"

"Every five minutes." Rin answered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hm, already, seems like we may not have as much time as we thought." He murmured, reaching into his bag and pulling out some gloves which he swiftly put on. "Alright, everyone out apart from the father."

"Wha~? For real?" Rin asked in disappointment.

"You heard me Rin." The Doctor said sternly. The group began to leave, Kazuki, quickly grabbing Nitori's wrist before he had the chance to leave. "You can stay Nitori."

"W-why?" The maid asked slowly.

"The presence of another omega should help to keep him calmer, plus I may need your help with some things." He explained.

"O-okay but I know nothing about midwifery." He murmured.

"That doesn't matter." He reassured. "I'm going to need hot water, oh and some towels, this will get messy." He instructed, Nitori giving a quick nod. "Also a blanket, thanks Nitori."

With that the maid was off, Kazuki returning his attention to the omega in labour. He took his ankles in his hands, spreading his legs and lifting them so he could get a clear view. He let go of the omega's legs, watching them hang limply from where they were bent at the knee. He moved his fingers to the omega's hole, managing to press four fingers in.

"What are you doing?" Seijuro asked suddenly.

"Relax, I'm checking the dilation of his cervix, he's at nine centimetres." The Doctor replied calmly, pulling his fingers out. "We shouldn't have to wait long, ten centimetres and he'll be able to start pushing. The omega let out a scream, head thrown back in pain.

"It's okay darling, not much longer." He murmured reassuringly.

Nitori returned not soon after with what Kazuki had asked him to get, pouring the boiling water into a bowl and setting the towels and blanket down by the foot of the bed.

Kazuki pressed his fingers in again, Kisumi crying out at another contraction, which were now becoming far more frequent.

"Okay Kisumi, you can start pushing now." He instructed, seeing the other give a small nod. He held Seijuro's hand tightly as he pushed with the contraction, chin coming to rest on his chest, back curving with the movement.

Once the contraction was over he flopped back, breathing heavily."

"That was good Kisumi, give me another hard push on the next contraction, yeah?" He asked gently.

"Yeah." The omega breathed, voice strained as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

Within a few minutes the omega was crying out again, resuming the same position as before and pushing hard.

"That's it, keep pushing, I can see the baby's head crowning." He murmured. "Take a deep breath, keep pushing, that's it." He moved his hands down, sticking his fingers into the sides of the omega's hole around the baby's head, trying to stretch it around it. "Come on keep going." Kisumi flopped down again, breathing heavily and occasionally whimpering.

"I can't." He whined.

"Yes you can, come on, push." Kazuki insisted.

"Come on darling, you can do it, your so close, the baby is nearly out." Seijuro cooed, giving the omega's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Come on Kisumi, push." Kazuki encouraged. The other let out a heavy sigh before sucking in a deep breath and pushing again. "That's it, good boy." The baby's head was pushing out further so he grabbed it and started to pull, feeling it begin to give and come out further. "Harder." His tone was sharp and the omega obeyed, pushing with all he had, crying out continuously all the while.

"You can do it baby, I believe in you." Seijuro hummed, the other's grip so tight on his hand he thought it might break.

"Ah, there we go, there we go." Kazuki exclaimed, the baby's whole head now out. He wiped away some of the placenta as he pulled, the baby's shoulders and consequently the rest of its body following soon after.

Kisumi let out a long breath, falling back onto the pillows and letting his eyes slip shut. Seijuro could see a few tear tracks down his face but his attention quickly turned to the baby which had begun to cry. Kisumi finally let go of his hand and Seijuro moved to the other end of the bed.

"It's a boy." He said quietly, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"And a big one at that, you did good there Kisumi." Kazuki praised as he wiped away blood and placenta from the still crying baby with a towel. "Got a good set of lungs on him too." He chuckled. "Nitori can you clean this scalpel in the water?" He asked as he rummaged through his bag, finally pulling out the scalpel and handing it to the maid. The other did it dutifully, bringing it back quickly.

"Would you like to do the honours?" The Doctor asked Seijuro as he held the baby.

"Of course." He exclaimed, taking the scalpel from Nitori and cutting the umbilical cord. Once it was done, Kazuki quickly grabbed the blanket, wrapping the baby up in it snugly and handing him the Seijuro who cradled him in his arms. 

He moved back to the head of the bed, sitting beside Kisumi, still smiling as he stared at their son. 

"Let me see him." He heard Kisumi mutter, his voice sounding rough and hoarse. Seijuro tilted the baby towards him so his mate could see his face.

"He's beautiful." The omega sighed. "He's got your hair." There was in fact a good head of red hair atop the baby's head. 

"And your eyes." Seijuro murmured as the baby finally began to settle down and opened his eyes to stare up at them, with bright purple eyes.

Kisumi smiled tiredly but his eyes quickly shot wide open as a scream ripped from his throat.

"Kisumi?" Seijuro asked worriedly, hearing the baby begin to cry again.

"Doctor Minami what's going on?" Nitori asked hurriedly. Kazuki looked back to the omega, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"I'm going to need you to start pushing again Kisumi." He instructed, resuming the position he had previously had. The omega began pushing, Seijuro getting up and moving back to the end of the bed.

"What?" He stuttered, rocking the baby gently in his arms as he wailed.

"There's another baby." Kazuki informed, repeating what he had done with the first birth.

"You mean, twins?" Seijuro asked in shock.

"Yep." The other breathed, pressing his fingers in around the sides of the baby's head, trying to make it easier for the omega to push it out. "Come on Kisumi, you've already done it once, you can do it again." The omega continued to push hard, gripping tightly at the bedsheets as he did so. "That's it." The doctor hummed, already managing to get a good grip on the baby's head and begin to pull. "This ones coming a bit easier." He informed, seeing its head now fully emerged. "Come on, one last big push." Kisumi cried out as he did so, the rest of the baby's body sliding out easily. "There we go." He sighed. "Another boy and he's got the same hair and eye colour as the other one, I'll bet they're identical."

Kazuki began cleaning the baby with another towel handing the scalpel back to Nitori.

"If you would Nitori." He said, handing the scalpel back to him. The omega dipped it back into the boiling water, leaving it for a few moments until it was clean and would be sterilised. He then walked back over, offering it to Kazuki.

"No, no, you do it." The alpha insisted. "I believe you are the aunt after all." Nitori smiled in shock, looking over at Seijuro who gave him a nod and a smile. He willingly leaned over, cutting the umbilical cord.

"Could you pass me a clean towel, I hadn't quite prepared for there to be two babies." He hummed, Nitori being quick to hand him one. He wrapped the baby up snugly, this time handing him to Nitori as Seijuro already had his arms full.

"Please tell me there's no more." They heard Kisumi say quietly, all of their attention suddenly turning to him.

"I think you're good Kisumi." Kazuki said, watching the omega lower his legs, giving him a pat on his thigh. "You did a good job."

"C-can I hold my babies?" He asked, his voice wobbly. Seijuro and Nitori quickly moved up either side of the bed, gently handing the twins to the omega who cradled on in each arm. "They're beautiful." He blubbered, beginning to cry.

"They really are darling." Seijuro murmured softly in agreement. "You did so well."

"Nitori, will you help me clean up?" Kazuki asked, seeing the omega nod eagerly. "Then we can introduce everyone to the new members of the family."

 

***************

 

The door creaked open slowly, Seijuro looking up from where he was sat on the bed with his mate in fresh sheet. The omega was tucked under the duvet, wearing his dressing gown which was open around his chest as he leaned up against the headboard, cradling their babies, one in each arm. They were both breastfeeding happily, which Kazuki had said was a very good sign.

"Can we come in?" A gentle and quiet voice asked.

"Yeah, come in." He replied, watching his father push open the door wider and walk in, followed closely by his mother and Momo. Rin wasn't too far behind them either and seemingly all of the staff were with him too. They all piled into the room, his father and mother moving over to him straight away.

"Were so proud of you my boy." He said to Kisumi, seeing him give them a warm smile.

"Thank you sir." He replied.

"Yes very well done Kisumi, pushing out twins must've been a difficult task." His mother exclaimed.

"It was." He answered with a chuckle, seeing her smile at him.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She cooed, moving close to her husbands side. "It reminds me of when I had you Seijuro, but now my baby is all grown up and having his own babies and I'm a grandmother, god I'm old." She laughed as she saw Seijuro roll his eyes but get up and give her a hug.

Kisumi felt the bed dip next to him and saw Mr.Mikoshiba sat where Seijuro previously had been.

"You've done good Kisumi." He murmured proudly. "Both very healthy, big babies."

"They're both boys as well, just as you'd hoped." He smiled. "Kazuki said they were identical."

"As excellent as that is my boy, I would like to apologise for my previous attitude, I would've loved them whether they were boys or not, I'm sorry if I put you under any pressure." He apologised.

"No, no, please don't, I completely understand, but I always knew you wouldn't care, I never felt any pressure." He replied softly, giving the man a reassuring smile. 

"Huh, well I'm glad you could read me Kisumi." He murmured, hearing the baby closest the him begin to gurgle, his tiny arms stretching out.

"Looks like he's finished." The omega muttered. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course." He answered excitedly, taking the baby off of Kisumi.

"He's the eldest one." The omega told him, seeing the other transfixed as he stared at the tiny human in his arms. 

"He's beautiful." He murmured and Kisumi could see tears welling in his eyes.

"Calm down dear, you've already been through two pregnancies." His wife cooed as she moved up next to his, also looking down at their grandson.

"And it never gets any easier." He hiccuped.

Kisumi looked up to his alpha, seeing him grin and shake his head fondly, before he was being tackled around the waist by Momo who held him in a tight hug. He reciprocated, hugging his younger brother back.

"I'm so proud of you Seijuro." He murmured as he looked up at his brother.

"That's nice Momo but Kisumi did all the work." He hummed. The boy looked over at Kisumi and grinned.

"Ai told me how well you did." He exclaimed. "Although he said it put him off having a baby." The boy pouted at that, looking over at his omega.

"It's not that bad." Kisumi said, seeing Nitori raise an eyebrow. "Honestly." The maid still didn't look convinced.

"After hearing you scream for the past few hours you can't blame me for not believing you." He quipped, seeing the other smirk.

"Don't worry Momo, he won't be put off for long, I'll let you baby sit, that'll get him all broody when he has to look after them." Kisumi said, seeing Momo give him a wink.

"We'd love to." He grinned. "I'm gonna teach them all the best ways to annoy their dad, I'm going to be the coolest uncle ever."

"I'm sure you will." Nitori sighed from where he was now tucked into his alpha's side, the other's arm around him.

"Kisumi." He heard his name being called by a soft voice, so he turned to see its owner. Nagisa was stood beside him with Rei, Makoto and Haru. "How are you?"

"So tired." He sighed, chuckling softly.

"Well you look great." The omega insisted.

"Really? I feel like a mess, but thank you." He smiled.

"I can't believe you've got a baby, well multiple babies." Rei said, voice soft so as not to disturb the younger twin.

"Would you like to hold him?" Kisumi asked the alpha. "He's finished feeding now."

"Ah yes." He replied abruptly, gently taking the baby off him and cradling him carefully.

"He's so small." Makoto murmured.

"Didn't feel like it coming out." Kisumi huffed, hearing the others laugh.

"So cute." Haru cooed, the rest of the group looking at him in surprise, even Makoto. "What?" He asked quietly, blushing slightly as he moved closer to Makoto's side, the other wrapping an arm around him.

Nagisa nudged up close to Rei, staring at the baby's face then looking up to his alpha's who was watching the baby as well, a look of adoration in his eyes.

"You really know what you're doing Rei-chan." He murmured teasingly. "You'd make a really good father."

"Nagisa." The alpha sighed slowly.

"It makes me broody seeing you like this Rei." He admitted, the other rolling his eyes.

"We can discuss this later Nagisa." He replied, seeing the omega's eyes light up.

"R-really?" He asked in excitement. "That was a shot in the dark, but you're actually considering?"

"Like I said we'll talk about this later." The man said more sternly. They suddenly heard the baby begin to cry, Rei looking down in horror. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice." He worried, passing the baby back to Kisumi, hearing him hush and rock the baby, holding him close to his chest until he had calmed down.

"No no it's fine, don't worry Rei." He insisted, giving the worried looking alpha a smile.

He cast his gaze around the room, seeing Rin and Sousuke chatting to Kazuki. The doctor looked up, meeting his eyes giving him a small smile. The omega pointed to Rin and Sousuke, seeing the other tap the two on their shoulders. They both looked over at him, Kisumi beckoning them over.

The two said their farewells to Kazuki as he packed his things away, giving Kisumi a small wave as he left, probably going to see his next patient. 

'Thank you.' Kisumi mouthed, the doctor giving him a thumbs up just before he shut the door behind him.

He then looked up seeing, Rin and Sousuke approaching, the group of staff moving to give them space. Rin smiled widely, looking at the omega with adoration.

"I'm so proud of you." Rin's smile was warm and fond as he leaned over and kissed the omega on the forehead.

"Thank you Rin, and thank you for helping me before." He muttered, seeing him smile in return. "You've always been so good to me and I've put a lot of trust in you." His smile grew as he felt the bed dip again, seeing his alpha now sat next to him, holding their eldest son. "And that's why Seijuro and I have got a very important question to ask you, both of you." Sousuke looked a little surprised but nodded. "Will you be their godfathers?"

Both of the alphas looked taken aback, staring at the two with wide eyes, speechless for a good few seconds.

"Of course we will." Rin exclaimed suddenly, looking over at Sousuke who nodded.

"It would be an honour." He added, seeing the couple smile.

"Perfect." Kisumi murmured. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Yeah, of course." Rin said, Kisumi gently handing him their younger son, before Seijuro walked around and carefully gave their older son to Sousuke, who cradled him gently.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Rin mused, seeing Sousuke nod as he stared down at the baby with a warm smile. The butler looked up at the couple sat on the bed. Kisumi had moved close to Seijuro's side, the alpha slinging his arm around his omega's shoulder.

"What are their names?" He asked suddenly, seeing the two look at each other with a smile. Kisumi began to speak.

"We were going to call them..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, the baby (babies) have finally arrived, I know a few of you have been waiting for that. Lazy writing at the end? Possibly! But I really didn't know what to call the twins, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated :) Also sorry if the birthing scene was gross but it wasn't very graphic, as you can probably tell I know very little about giving birth XD


End file.
